


Holmes and Watson 2.0

by JustOneMoreSentence, RandomDragons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreSentence/pseuds/JustOneMoreSentence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragons/pseuds/RandomDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessa Watson and Quinn Holmes met each other the day Sherlock Holmes died. Now, after six months, Quinn is back in London with Nessa with one word from her "dead" brother: Keep Nessa safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson 2.0

I groaned and turned over as the shrill of the phone rang through the house. It rang again and I wrapped my pillow around my head. After another ring, it stopped. I unwrapped the pillow from my head and tried to lull myself back to sleep. I wanted to get as much sleep as I could. I stayed up all night waiting for a call from my oldest brother that never ended up coming.  
You see, one of my brothers is... well, traveling... I overheard my Mum talking to my oldest brother and found out that my other brother was leaving from wherever he was now to go to some place in China, Brazil, then America.  
I had only really met my brothers twice. They were 19 and 26 years older than me. The most recent time meeting them was in London after one have them had faked his death. That seemed to run in the family. Anyway, he faked his death to save his friends and his kinda sorta maybe girlfriend. That was about six months ago.  
I was just falling back asleep when a call from downstairs met my ears.  
“Quinn, it’s for you!” I heard our maid, Delilah, call. I groaned when she added, “It’s Mycroft.” In moments, I was wide awake. I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs.  
In reality, I could have just gone in my Mum’s room to get it, but for some reason, I didn’t want to. She had a phone in there and we had a phone in the kitchen and one in the living room next to the telly. That one was a cordless phone. I had it next to me last night when I was in the library waiting for this call.  
That was where Delilah was now. She gave me a half scolding glance for leaving it in there before handing the phone over.  
“Hello?” I asked into it, giving Delilah an innocent smile.  
“Pack. You must be on the first train to London tomorrow morning.” The voice of my brother Mycroft came over the line.  
“Oh really. Why’s that?” I asked him.  
“You are coming to London. You will stay with Jessica and Samuel Tyler again. I’ll meet your train at the station.” He said, all emotion absent from his voice.  
“Does Mum know?” I asked.  
“Yes.” He replied quickly.  
“Ok. I guess I’ll see you-” The line went dead, “Tomorrow...” I rolled my eyes and hit the end button.  
“Put that phone back in the living room.” Delilah said when she noticed I was done.  
“I will.” I murmured.  
“Is everything ok Quinn?” Delilah asked.  
“Yeah. I think so. Mycroft told me I’m going to London tomorrow.”  
“Hm. I suppose you better go pack a bag then.” I smiled at Delilah and left the room.


End file.
